Thrusdays
by Bunnie06
Summary: Ron found Draco Malfoy moaning things about him and comes back every Thrusday to here more.


Ronald Weasley waited in the dark classroom for Draco Malfoy to come. Ron had discoveredDraco rubbing himself moaning 'Ron Weasley, you're so fucking hot and I want you so bad' and had come back ever since, that was two months ago. At first he showed up everyday starting Monday and hadn't seen a hair of the boy and when Thrusday came he thought that it might have been a one time thing, but Draco showed up in his quidditch robes muttering things he'd like to 'his' red haired weasel to get himself hard.

"Those prats are so annoying." Ron heard as Draco came in and closed the door. "I'm so glad my Ronnikins isn't like that."

Ron blushed then felt himself go hard as Draco started to undress exsposing his hardened cock.

He took out his cock and began rubbing it in rhythm with Draco's hands

"Oh! Ron!" Draco whimpered at the movements of his hand. "Oh! I want to fuck him so bad! Oh! RON!"

The two came at the exactly the same moment groaning the other's name. Hours later Ron was soaking wet with cum and sweat as he got up to leave after being sure Draco was asleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ron said kissing Draco softly on the mouth.

"My Ron," Draco said over in his pool of cum.

When Ron got up to the boy's dorm he took a shower and went to sleep. The next day as Ron went down to breakfast with Harry and Hermione they heard 'Off to save the world yet again, Potter?'. Ron quickly turn to find Draco dressed in a tight shirt and jeans becauseit wascausal Friday. Next to him was Blaise Zambini, Hermione's secret crush.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry hissed not noticing the way Ron was staring at the lips that had moaning their owner's wanting for him hours before.

Ron could hear nothing other than Draco's moans in hisear ashethere stood licking his lips. Finally Ron couldn't take the temptation and pressed his mouth against Draco's after pinning him to the wall. He felt himself melt as Draco deepened the kiss and gripped his butt pulling him closer to his blonde haired body. Ron began grinding his hips against Draco's and massaging his jaw making Draco whimper.

"I'll meet you in your classroom at ten tonight." Ron panted when they finally pulled out of the kiss.

Draco nodded and pulled Ron into a gentle kiss before letting him leave with Harry and Hermione.

For the rest of the day Ron was very giddy and wore a goofy smile. When nine forty-five came around he quickly left for the classroom.

"Before you ask," Ron said as Draco got up off the floor. "I stumbled upon you two months ago and I've been coming back to watch you ever since."

"Do you like my juicy hard cock?" Draco asked as they went in and he closed the door.

"I just want to suck it dry while listening to you moan my name so loud you go horse." Ron said as Draco undressed him.

"Well," Draco said licking Ron's cockmaking it go harder. "I want to hear you scream my name."

Ron felt Draco's mouth cover him and groaned.

"Oh ! Draco!" Ron whimpered as his knees weakened.

He wrapped one leg around Draco's neck and that helped him stand.

"Oh! Draco!" Ron moaned as he started to come and lost his balance falling onto his butt. "Harder! Harder! FUCKIN' ORGASM!"

Ron felt Draco drink his release and melted to the movements of his tongue.

"DRACO'S SEXY COCK!" Ron screamed as he came again.

"You had better think it's sexy." Draco smirked when Ron finished his release.

"How could it not be sexy? You are the sexiest person I know." Ron said pulling Draco into a kiss.

Ten minutes later Ron was entering Draco, who began to whimper.

"It's okay, Draco." Ron said kissing the teary eyed boy underneath him. "It will only hurt a few seconds more."

Draco looked up at Ron and said 'Kiss me so the pain will go away' before he perked up his lips.

Ron nodded and pulled Draco into a loving kiss as he went in all the way.

About ten hours later Ron woke up and found a sleepingDraco squirmming around on top of him.

"Don't let go of me, Ron." Draco said in his ear. "Don't let go."

"I would never want to let go of your sexy ass." Ron said gripping Draco's behind.

He listened to Draco's breathing for an hour before he woke up.

"Morning sunshine," Ron said as Draco snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning, my virginity taker." Draco said before he kissed Ron. "I had a great time on our date."

"That was not a date." Ron said sitting up.

"Yes, it was." Draco agured childishly. "You scheduled a time and place, we ate cum, and I made shadow puppets for a few seconds before I fell asleep. So, that counts as dinner, a movie or show, and sex."

"Fine," Ron said rolling him eyes. "But our proper date is Thursday night, okay?"

Draco nodded and started to grind Ron.

"Well, you're just a horny little boy, aren't you?" Ron groaned as Draco gripped his cock.

"No, I'm a horny big boy." Draco said before he shoved his cock in Ron.

A few moths later, the night before theirgraduation, Draco asked Ron to live with him and Ron had said 'Yes, you big cock' before bending his head back down and putting his mouth back on his boyfriends cock. They moved into a flat two days later and lived very happily together.


End file.
